wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ludzie
Aby dowiedzieć się o grywalnej rasie ludzi zobacz Human (playable) Ludzie (ang. Humans) w świecie Warcrafta są silną rasą wywodząca się z obszaru Wschodnich Królestw, w świecie Azeroth. Są jedną z najmłodszych ras, ale zarazem najliczniejszą. Ich życie jest znacznie krótsze niż żywot krasnoludów czy elfów, ale nie przeszkadza im to w budowaniu silnej cywilizacji. Ich agresywna i dociekliwa natura sprawia, że są aktywną i wpływową siłą w świecie. Są dość odporną rasą, która przetrwała inwazję dzikich orków podczas Pierwszej Wojny. W trakcie Drugiej Wojny armie Stormwind dołączyły do Przymierza, by odzyskać swoją ojczyznę. Po sukcesie w trakcie Drugiej Wojny, Stormwind zostało odbudowane i ludzka cywilizacja rozkwitła ponownie na terenach Południa. Po niedawnej inwazji Plagi Nieumarłych, która pozostawiła północne królestwo Lordaeronu w ruinach, Stormwind jest ostatnim bastionem ludzkiej cywilizacji. Rasa ludzi podąża za heroicznym przykładem legendarnych obrońców Stormwind - Sir Lothara i Króla Llane'a, którzy uważani są za jednych z najsroższych wojowników tych ziem. Ludzkość niewzruszenie wypełnia swój obowiązek zachowania honoru i potęgi w tym coraz mroczniejszym świecie. Wygląd i charakterystyka thumb|267px|Ikona Odwagi, symbol ludzi.Wygląd ludzi różni się w zależności skąd dany człowiek pochodzi. Kolor skóry waha się od bardzo jasnego, przez śniady, aż po ciemny brąz. Oczy mogą być niebieskie, zielone, szare lub brązowe, o różnych odcieniach tych kolorów. Oczy ludzi obdarzonych potężną magiczną mocą mogą błyszczeć niemal jak oczy elfów. Ludzkie włosy występują w kilku kolorach - począwszy od jasnego blond, przez nieco ciemniejsze, różne odcienie rudego i brązu, aż do czerni. Kobiety zwykle noszą długie włosy, a mężczyźni krótkie brody. Z wiekiem ludzie siwieją, a ich włosy mogą przybierać różne odcienie szarości, aż po biel. Niektórzy mężczyźni również łysieją. Budowa ludzi jest znacznie bardziej muskularna i krępa niż budowa elfów, są jednak szczuplejsi od krasnoludów. Mężczyźni są zauważalnie wyżsi i bardziej muskularni od kobiet. Ludzie żyją krócej niż większość ras Azerothu. Około 55 roku życia zaczynają być uznawani za starych, a człowiek 70-letni jest już zwykle sędziwy. Maksymalna długość życia mieści się w przedziale 72-110 lat. Z tego powodu bardzo dbają o rozbudowę rodów i o bezpieczeństwo przyszłych pokoleń. Starają się tworzyć sojusze z innymi rasami, aby móc żyć w pokoju i dostatku. Ludzie pełni są ambicji i pasji. Pożądają władzy i mocy, dzięki czemu niektórzy z najwspanialszych magów byli właśnie ludźmi. Ich poczucie honoru, sprawiedliwości i dobra doprowadziło do powstania Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni i opanowania mocy Światła w niesamowitym stopniu. Ludzie są również bardzo lojalni, dzięki czemu są dobrymi żołnierzami walczącymi do samego końca. Historia 'U zarania' Ludzie pochodzą od Vrykuli. Około 15,000 lat temu bogowie "opuścili" tę rasę, a wkrótce potem zaczęły się wśród nich rodzić "brzydkie i słabe" dzieci. Król Ymiron nakazał zabić wszystkie takie dzieci, ale niektórzy rodzice sprzeciwili się i ukryli je z dala od Northrend. W czasach poprzedzających Rozbicie Świata pierwsi ludzie byli tak dzicy jak trolle. Obie te rasy wędrowały, czasem ze sobą walcząc, a trolle zwykle polowały na ludzi. Kaldorei byli dla ludzi jedynie mglistymi postaciami władającymi boskimi mocami. Ludzie często zostawali niewolnikami tych istot. W czasie Wojny Starożytnych, kiedy nocne elfy walczyły z demonami, ludzie i trolle wycofali się głębiej w dzikie tereny. Po Rozbiciu Świata przez tysiące lat żyli na skraju wymarcia. Przetrwali przemierzając kontynent w poszukiwaniu pożywienia i schronienia. Powoli zaczęli osiedlać się w odradzającym się z popiołów świecie. 'Imperium Arathoru' Ludzkość tak naprawdę zaistniała w historii świata podczas Wojen Trolli. Dla plemienia Arathi trolle stawały się coraz większym zagrożeniem, dlatego zaczęło dążyć do utworzenia silniejszego państwa. Z połączonych plemion stworzono potężne imperium Arathor ze stolicą w Strom. W tym czasie elfy wysokie z Quel'Thalas prowadziły otwartą wojną z trollami. Na skraju porażki zwróciły się do ludzkiego króla Thoradina z prośbą o pomoc. W zamian za to miały nauczyć setkę ludzi posługiwać się sztuką magii. Zjednoczonym armiom ludzi i elfów udało się rozbić imperium trolli i przez kilka setek lat rasy te mogły żyć w pokoju. Z biegiem czasu rosnące w siłę miasta-państwa Arathoru ogłosiły niezależność, rozdzielając imperium na Siedem Królestw: Gilneas, Alterac, Dalaran, Lordaeron, Kul Tiras, Stormwind i Stromgarde 'Powstanie Przymierza' Siedem Królestw istniało w pokoju przez około 1,200 lat, aż do czasu powstania Mrocznego Portalu i inwazji Hordy orków. Wynikiem inwazji była Pierwsza Wojna, która rozegrała się pomiędzy ludźmi a orkami i doprowadziła do zniszczenia Stormwind. Garstka ocalałych, wśród których znalazł się młody książę Varian Wrynn uciekła do Lordaeron, gdzie przywódcy królestw zaczęli omawiać stworzenie Przymierza Lordaeron. Do sojuszu dołączyły krasnoludy z Khaz Modan i elfy z Quel'Thalas. Wybuchła Druga Wojna z Hordą, tym razem jednak orkowie zostali pokonani. Po wojnie zaczęły narastać konflikty wewnętrzne pomiędzy królestwami ludzi, co doprowadziło Gilneas i Stromgarde do odłączenia się od Przymierza. Przez osamotnione królestwo Lordaeronu przetoczyła się tajemnicza plaga, która zabiła tysiące ludzi i przemieniła ich w nieumarłe sługi Króla Lisza. Nawet książę Arthas Menethil został zmanipulowany, zamordował własnego ojca i wyruszył do Northrend, aby zjednoczyć się ze swoim mrocznym władcą. Przez kolejne pięć lat przebywał tam gromadząc armię i planując podbój świata. thumb|332px|Stormwind Królestwo Lordaeronu przestało istnieć, a Stormwind przejęło rolę głównego bastionu ludzkiej cywilizacji. Przymierze zostało przeorganizowane, zdobyło nowych sojuszników i powoli zaczęło przybierać formę, jaką posiada obecnie. Głównym zagrożeniem dla rasy ludzi są obecnie Opuszczeni, którzy wciąż próbują przedostać się na południe. Król Varian Wrynn zniknął, a jego następca Anduin Wrynn wciąż był nieletni, dlatego w jego imieniu rządy sprawował lord Bolvar Fordragon. Stormwind zaczęło popadać w polityczny chaos ze względu na manipulacje Onyxii - czarnej smoczycy udającej człowieka. 'Płonąca Krucjata' |Niniejsza sekcja dotyczy treści zawartych wyłącznie w dodatku The Burning Crusade.}}Mroczny Portal został ponownie otwarty i doszło do nagłej inwazji z Outland. Ludzie wraz z Przymierzem, a także przy pomocy Argent Dawn i sił Hordy musieli walczyć, aby powstrzymać demony przed wtargnięciem do Azeroth. Zjednoczone siły odepchnęły atakujących i przedarły się przez Mroczny Portal do zniszczonego świata. Przymierze z zaskoczeniem odkryło tam resztki Ekspedycji, której członkowie przeżyli wiele lat po zamknięciu portalu i byli uznani za zmarłych. Nazwali siebie Synami Lothara i wraz ze swym przywódcą Danathem Trollbane dołączyli do sił Przymierza w Wojnie w Outland. 'Gniew Króla Lisza' |Niniejsza sekcja dotyczy treści zawartych wyłącznie w dodatku Wrath of the Lich King.}}Po powrocie z Outland król Varian Wrynn odzyskał tron Stormwind i uwolnił królestwo spod wpływów Onyxii. Pokój jednak nie trwał długo. Król Lisz rozpoczął bowiem podbój świata rozprzestrzeniając ponownie swoją Plagę. Ludzie postanowili nie czekać, dlatego król, a także Jaina Proudmoore, Tirion Fordring i Rhonin zdecydowali zaatakować Northrend. Siły Przymierza zaatakowały Króla Lisza od strony Tundry Borealnej i Wyjącego Fiordu, powoli przedzierając się do Bramy Przekleństwa Angrathar. 'Kataklizm' |Niniejsza sekcja dotyczy treści zawartych wyłącznie w dodatku World of Warcraft: Cataclysm.}}Dumni ludzie ze Stormwind poprowadzili Przymierze do zwycięstwa nad straszliwym Królem Liszem. Jednak kampania w Northrend okazała się niezwykle kosztowna. Wielu ludzi stanęło na skraju bankructwa, a nawet zostało bez dachu nad głową. Dodatkowo miasto zostało zaatakowane przez smoka Deathwinga, który powrócił po setkach lat do tego świata. Powrót smoka wywołał olbrzymi Kataklizm, który zmienił wiele obszarów świata. Również w wyniku tego wydarzenia runął Mur Szarej Grzywy, który od czasów Trzeciej Wojny izolował królestwo Gilneas od reszty świata. Ludzie zamieszkujący to królestwo zostali wystawieni na ataki Opuszczonych, ponadto zawisła nad nimi dziwna klątwa zmieniająca zwykłych ludzi w drapieżne worgeny. To zmusiło ich do powrotu w szeregi Przymierza. 'Mgły Pandarii' Ludzie, przez wrogie działania nowego wodza Hordy - Garrosha Hellscreama, na nowo zaangażowali się w konflikt z Hordą. Theramore zostaje zniszczone, a rozwścieczeni tym ludzie przystępują do nowej wojny. Bitwa morska prowadzi do odkrycia przez obie strony Pandarii, wyspy, która przez tysiące lat była odizolowana od świata. Obie frakcje zakładają na wyspie swoje bazy i próbują przekonać do siebie mieszkańców wyspy. thumb|Ludzki [[Warlock|czarnoksiężnik ze swoim demonem Succubusem]] Książę Anduin próbuje odzyskać potężny artefakt. W czasie tej misji uwalnia Króla Małp i otrzymuje od niego cenne wskazówki dotyczące ukrycia przedmiotu. Książę usiłuje powstrzymać wodza Hordy przed wykorzystaniem innego potężnego artefaktu, jednak zostaje pokonany. Przywódcy ludzi przysięgają, że ork zapłaci za swoje czyny. Szpiedzy króla odkrywają, że struktura Hordy zaczyna się rozpadać. Garrosh, przez swoją rasistowską politykę, odsunął trolle na margines społeczny. Te, wraz ze swym wodzem Vol'jinen wszczynają rebelię. Ludzie dostrzegają szansę pokonania Hordy udzielając pomocy rebeliantom. Dzięki sprytnej dyplomacji zdobywają zaufanie Vol'jina, a połączone siły Przymierza i zbuntowanej części Hordy dokonują oblężenia Orgrimmar. 'Wodzowie Draenoru' Pokonany Garrosh Hellscream za porozumieniem obydwu frakcji zostaje oddany w ręce Pandarenów, aby odpowiedzieć przed sądem za swoje zbrodnie dokonane w ich krainie. Niestety udaje mu się uciec i z pomocą tajemniczego sojusznika przenosi się w czasie do Draenoru, w czasy poprzedzające powstanie Hordy. Tworzy alternatywną linię historii, w której powstrzymuje orków przed wypiciem krwi Mannorotha, ale tworzy Żelazną Hordę, buduje Mroczny Portal i planuje podbić Azeroth. Godni uwagi Społeczeństwo thumb|Goldshire Większość ludzi preferuje życie w uporządkowanym społeczeństwie, żyją w wioskach i miastach. Niewielu ludzi rozumie szacunek do natury żywiony przez nocne elfy, a przeciętny człowiek żyjący blisko natury to farmer lub bandyta mieszkający w lesie. Ludzkie miasta są duże i tętnią życiem. Rzemieślnicy wytwarzają różne dobra, a kupcy handlują prawie wszystkim. Na szczycie drabiny społecznej znajdują się arystokraci z królem na czele. Poza murami miejskimi rozciągają się tereny wiejskie, których mieszkańcy dostarczają pożywienia i drewna. Budowle wznoszone przez ludzi nie są tak piękne jak architektura elfów. Są jednak znacznie wytrzymalsze, przewyższając pod tym względem budynki Hordy. Daleko im jednak do wytrzymałości krasnoludzkich konstrukcji. Nie wszyscy ludzie podzielają chęć uporządkowanego życia. Istnieją grupy, które nie są lojalne wobec ogólnie uznanych przywódców politycznych, a nawet nie należą do Przymierza. Grupy takie to zwykle bandyci, piraci lub fanatycy religijni. 'Mieszańcy' Ludzie rzadko wiążą się z przedstawicielami innych ras. Paladyn Turalyon poślubił elfią łuczniczkę Allerię Windrunner, urodził im się jeden syn - Arator. Były przywódca Kirin Tor - Rhonin poślubił siostrę Allerii - Veressę i urodziły im się bliźnięta. Dzieci ze związków elfów i ludzi to półelfy. Tamara Wobblesprocket poślubiła gnoma, ale nie wiadomo czy taki związek może doczekać się potomstwa. Królestwa Ludzkość rządzona była przez Siedem Królestw. Wszystkie siedem miast-państw wywodziło się z dawnego potężnego imperium Arathoru. Seria wojen wyniszczyła królestwa, a niektóre przestały istnieć. Pod koniec Trzeciej Wojny siły Sojuszu pod przywództwem Jainy Proudmoore założyły królestwo Theramore, przyczółek ludzkości w Kalimdorze. Wszystkie grywalne postaci pochodzą ze Stormwind. Kul Tiras to jedyne królestwo, do którego nie ma dostępu w grze. 'Relacje' thumb|left|380px To właśnie ludzie założyli Przymierze i nie mogłoby ono bez nich istnieć. Zwykle ludzie są pośrednikami pomiędzy przedstawicielami różnych ras. Spośród wszystkich innych ras najlepiej czują się w towarzystwie krasnoludów, z którymi od dawna łączą ich przyjazne stosunki. Są naturalnymi sojusznikami od czasów imperium Arathoru. Obie rasy zgłębiają tajniki kowalstwa i dzielą pasję do walki i opowiadania historii. Wielu ludzi zachwyca się technologią gnomów i szanuje je za ich niezłomną lojalność wobec Przymierza. Wielu zdecydowało nawet pomóc im w ich walce o odzyskanie Gnomeregan. Elfy, a zwłaszcza nocne elfy, z którymi ludzie są sprzymierzeni, są dla nich raczej tajemnicze i dziwne. Mimo tego szanują je za ich wysiłki celem przywrócenia naturalnego piękna światu i odwrócenia skutków Plagi. Ludzie darzą wielkim szacunkiem draenei za ich oddanie Światłu, które również dla wielu ludzi jest jedyną nadzieją ocalenia świata. Ludzie wciąż obawiają się nieco worgenów, ze względu na ich dzikość i gwałtowność, uznają ich jednak za swoich sojuszników i starają się traktować z takim samym szacunkiem jak pozostałych sprzymierzeńców. Początkowo ludzi łączyły z orkami jedynie wrogie stosunki, ponieważ zostali zaatakowani przez Hordę, a ich królestwo zostało zniszczone. Wrogość tę udało się przezwyciężyć kiedy obie rasy stanęły razem do walki z Płonącym Legionem, a później także z Królem Liszem, niestety kiedy zagrożenie minęło stara nienawiść powróciła pomimo tego, że przywódcy Przymierza darzą byłego wodza Hordy, Thralla, szacunkiem. Ludzie nie mieli zbyt wiele kontaktu z taurenami, dlatego są względem nich podejrzliwi, zwłaszcza ze względu na ich przynależność do Hordy. Trolle nie są przez ludzi ani lubiane ani darzone choćby odrobiną zaufania, to samo, choć na większą skalę, odnosi się również do Opuszczonych, których także się obawiają. Kultura 'Religia' Większość ludzi należy do Kościoła Światła. Jego katedry i kościoły znajdują się w każdym większym mieście, a kapłani zajmują się przewodnictwem duchowym, leczeniem ran i walką ze złem. Paladyni to wojownicy kościoła podążający ścieżką Światła. Są całkowicie oddani obronie ludzkości. 'Języki' Ludzie posługują się językiem wspólnym. Mają kontakt z wieloma różnymi rasami, dlatego mogą znać również inne języki, w zależności od indywidualnej sytuacji. 'Magia i Technologia' Ludzie praktykują zarówno zwykłą jak i boską magię. Magii nauczyli się od elfów, w zamian za pomoc w czasie wojny z trollami i okazali się bardzo pojętni. Obecnie ich mistrzostwo w tej dziedzinie może konkurować jedynie z magią elfów wysokich, krwawych i draeneiów. Wielu Arcymagów Kirin Tor, w tym jego przywódcy byli ludźmi. Ludzie dość dobrze rozumieją naukę, ale nie mogą równać się pod tym względem z krasnoludami, ani tym bardziej gnomami. Ludzie korzystają z wielu wynalazków gnomich inżynierów, m.in. z podziemnej kolejki łączącej Stormwind z Ironforge. Źródła strony http://worldofwarcraft.com.pl http://wowwiki.com http://wowpedia.org Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Humanoidy